Van Helsing's Daughter
by jokerharley1980
Summary: My First Fanficiton! Please Be nice! I know it probably has been done before but, Van Helsing has a daughter named Katrina, she goes with him to Transylvania to find her destiny. I don't know how I am at summeries yet! Dracula/OC


Van Helsing's Daughter

I waited paitently for papa to come. I am Katrina Rose Van Helsing, only child of Gabriel Van Helsing, I spotted him walking with the Cardinal. PAPA!! I Ran to him. Oh are you a sight for sore eyes!! We hugged. As we walked to a room, Your Next assignment, is Transylvania!! You are to take Katrina and Carl with you!! Why katrina?! She's not....Yes she is, It's her destiny! I looked at papa. Destiny? I asked puzzled. You look just like him when you do that!  
The Cardinal said. We ignorned him. Go on, I said. He explained about Dracula and his three immortal brides. Also about a family named, valerious.  
So basically your sending me and Katrina straight into hell. Papa said. In a manner, yes. Valerious, the elder left this here, 400 years ago. We don't know it's purpose, but he would not have left it lightly! The Cardinal said. Now Katrina, I Know you are fluent in Latan, Perhaps you can transulate it for me?  
I took a look at the insription, It says, In the name of God, Open this door! I read. Very good Katrina, your studying has paid off!! I grinned. Then I noticed something, There is an isiginia, it looks like papa's ring. I said. Yes it does Katrina, It matches your father's ring and he might find what he's looking for in Transylvania. We entered Carl's room. Faster, Faster, Faster!! Getting there!! I giggled. BOOM! Ahh, I see your back, did you bring him back?! Carl asked. Papa rolled his eyes. Or did you kill him?! You killed him didn't you!  
That's why they get so annoyed!!! When they ask you too bring someone back, they don't mean the corpse! Papa scowled and gave "Uncle" Carl a look. All right I see your in a mood, I have some things that'll put the bit back in your mouth. Any idiot can make a sword! Sorry father! Carl said. "Come along Carl!!"  
"Here take this!! Rings of Garlic, holy water....silver steak, crucifex..." " Why can't I have one of those!!" father said after the shot gun went off. "You've never gone off after vampires before have you?" Carl said. "Vampires, Gargoyles, Warlocks, They're all the same, Best when cooked well." I said. "Katrina, A vampire is nothing like a warlock, my granny could kill a warlock!" Carl said.  
"Carl, You've never been outside of the abbey before." I said folding my arms. "And how do you know about vampires young lady?" Papa asked. "I've read about them." I said. "Smart Girl." Carl Said. Papa rolled his eyes. "Anyway, moving on, here's something new, Glycerin 48! Try it out Katrina!!" Carl put a dip of it on my finger. I threw it. BOOM! "Sorry!!" I cried. "Powerful stuff!" I muttered. "What in Allah's name is wrong with you?!" Papa asked Carl. "The air around here is thick with envy!" Carl said. "Got anything I can use?" I asked. After Carl showed Papa his other latest invention. "Here", Carl said handing me a crucifex.  
"A cross?! That's it!" "Katrina!" Papa warned. "I want to help you papa!" "You heard the Cardinal!" "It's MY Destiny to go with you!" "She's got a point!" Carl said. "I..." Papa started to say. "I'll be fine, I'll be with you and Carl." I said. "ME?!" Carl asked shakily. "Yes Your coming too Carl!" Papa said. "Holy hell, be damned I am!"  
"You just cursed!" I said giggling. "Not very well, your a monk! You shouldn't curse at all!" Papa grinned at what I said. "Actually Katrina, I'm still a friar, I can curse all I want...Damn it! The cardinal has ordered me to keep you and your daughter alive! For as long as possible, I'm not a field man, I don't want to go to Transylvania!" Carl said. "Too bad, your going, Come on!" Papa said. I was still laughing on the way out. When we traveled on the ship,  
Carl got sea sick. I felt sick myself. Once we reached land, I was very happy. So was Carl! 4 days later, we made it to Transylvania. When we entered, it looked liked a ghosttown. "Stay close Katrina!" Papa whispered. I gulped. "So what do you remember?" Carl asked Papa. "Not Now Carl!" Papa hissed. "There must be something!"  
"I Remember fighting the Romans at Masdada-" "That Was in 73 A.D!!" "You asked!" Carl Said. "What are we doing here,  
Why is it soo important we will this Dracula anyway?!" I asked, as I Gripped My sword Carl had given me. "Because Katrina he is the son of the devil!" Carl said. "I mean besides that Carl!" I said. "If we kill him, anything bitten, or created by him will also die!" Carl said. "I think my daughter means Besides that too!" Papa said. "Welcome to Transylvania!" We heard. We stopped walking. "Is it always like this with you?!" I asked father. He nodded. "Pretty much! papa said. "You 3 turn around! Let me see your faces!" We didn't. "Why?" Papa asked. "Because we do not like strangers, Strangers don't last long here!" She said. "Gentlemen, you and the young lady will be disarmed!" "YOU can try!" I said. "You Refuse to obey our laws?!" "The Laws of men mean little to me!" Papa said as he pulled me closer to him. "Fine, Kill them!" "We are here to help you!" I hissed. "I Don't need help!" "Oh Really?" Papa said nudging me to look up. Vampires! I thought. 3 of them were flying towards us. "EVERYBODY INSIDE!!" "HIDE THE CHILDREN!!" After the huge battle, in which me and Father killed one of the vampires together, "They Killed Marishka!" The Vampires screamed flying into the sky away from us. "But isn't that a good thing?" Carl asked as I put my own bow and arrows down. "You all right Katrina?" "Yes Father." I said. "Vampires only kill what they need to survive! 1 or 2 people a month! Now they will be out for revenge!" Someone shouted to us. "Are you always this popular father?!" I asked. "Pretty much Katrina!" "So what name my good two people, do you give us so we can carve on your gravestones?!" Someone else said. "Excuse me?!" "Their Name is Van Helsing, Thats his daughter Katrina!" Anna Said. "Your Reputation precudes you Van helsing." "You must be Anna!" I said. She nodded. "Next time stay close, your no good to me dead!" Papa said to Anna. "Well I'll say this for you and your daughter, You've both got courage! These 2 are the 1st ones to kill a vampire in over a 100 years! I'd say that's earned them a drink!" Anna said nodding her head at us. Me and Papa looked at each other.


End file.
